herm loves sos
by lil' devil26
Summary: i suck at summary's just read it and find out for your selfs


it was hermoini's 7th year in hogwarts. and she changed dramatically. her once bushy brown hair was blond and she had all the right curves and the was thin. she was head girl this year but that didn't stop her from wanting to be a bad ass. but nothing in life was perfect she had to hide the bruise on her lower back that her father gave her and every where with magic. it was a pain in the ass because she wasn't suppose to use magic out side of school.   
  
"hermioni its time for breakfast" came her mothers voice. hermioni almost died of joy her father hadn't let her eat anything but dinner for the last two months. but she got dressed in a red hot minni skirt and a black halter top. and threw her hair up in a messy bun that looked just sexy on her. she applies blood red lipstick and blue mascara and the gray eye showdo. and went down stairs.  
  
"hurry up and eat hon. or your going to be late for school. so hermioni ate all that was there.   
  
"mum? where's dad?"  
  
"he's went on one of his business trips."  
  
"are you going to leave him?"  
  
"honest to god I don't know"  
  
"how can you not know?"  
  
"well you see if I get into a divorce he'll track me down and kill me I know he will."  
  
"mum I'm so sorry."  
  
"nonce's now get your stuff we're leaving." Hermioni ran upstairs and got her trunk and her new owl Tiki. when all was packed they drove to the station.  
  
"herm. there's something that I need to tell you."  
  
"what is it mother?"  
  
"I'm a witch . I told you father when you came home. He never did like you going to school at Hogwarts but I wanted you to go. because I knew how powerful you where and how much good you would do. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but.. I used to be a death eater and I'm now under cover."  
  
"Omigod? your a witch? oh that's great! I can't believe it!"  
  
"herm I'm going to teach at hogwarts this year."  
  
"OMG OMG really!! OMG this is soo great your going to love it at school!!!"  
  
"I'm not going to sit with you on the train hon. I'm going to let you have some time alone with your friends. I also know that Professor Lupin is teaching this year also." Herm's (that's what I'm calling her for the rest of the story) mother smiled at this herm. thought that her mother might like him or something. but she held her tongue, for once. when they finally reached the station Herm's mother went to the front compartment. herm. saw her friends Harry and Ron. as usual they were checking out girls. herm. doubt that they reckenised her., because as she walked by Ron said "hey! are you knew cuz you freakin HOT!"  
  
"Oh thank you Ron. and no I'm not new infact I think you knew me since the first year."  
  
"no I don't think so I mean you don't even look like any one from any of the houses and I agree with Ron you are pretty fine." said Harry smiling   
  
"Oh great my two best friends think I'm 'feakin hot' are you guys that stupid It' s me Herm.!" "no way is that really you herm.! dam! you changed." Ron said looking at her boobs  
  
"having a nice look Ron" Ron just blushed and looked at her face while Harry bursted out laughing.   
  
"Oh yea herm. dumblodoor. found a new potion to bring people voldi killed back to life my parents are ALIVE HERM!! i mean yea i had to wait all summer but i still can't believe their alive and their teaching at the school!! snape retired and is now something in the ministy of magic and thats going to be my mums job and my dad's helping couch quidich!! and lupin's back for DADA and then theirs umm i think Oh yea history of magic left Bins finally moved on to join some gost club!"  
  
"Wow Harry that's wow i mean great oh i have to go to head girl compartments to give out some info to the new perfects." herm. said  
  
" Great I'll walk with you." Ron said  
  
"bye Harry! I'll see you later." herm. called and her and Ron set out to the front of the train.  
  
"wonder who's the head boy. surprised it wasn't Harry." Ron said trying to start a conversation with the hottie walking with him.   
  
"Malfoy. He was the second in the whole year with the exams thats how their based plus he doesn't have that many detions." 


End file.
